


The Reaping

by xMercyxReaperx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMercyxReaperx/pseuds/xMercyxReaperx
Summary: A phantom has appeared from Angela’s past. She must choose to pay for her sins or beg for mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch. I do not own the characters from Overwatch. I am not making any money from this fic, I am just having some fun with my favourite ship from the Overwatch series.  
> \----  
> This is a work in progress! Chapters 1 and 2 are rated Mature, Chapter 3 (which is coming soon) and up will be Explicit in content.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

“Angela, you must do something, ANYTHING!”  The desperate plea echoed through her head.

The world stood still. Her concerns, her reserve, her hesitancy shattered in an instance. She had to do this. She had no other choice. Her subject lay before her, unconscious and barely clinging to life. The reality that this procedure was not ready to be tested on human subjects gnawed at the back of her mind, but she pushed away the thought, and began preparing the equipment. She had no other choice.

Once the procedure was complete, Angela stood still and stared wide-eyed at the writhing form on the table. Defeated, she closed her eyes and murmured, “Gabriel, I hope that you can forgive me”.

His human form seemed to partially evaporate, flickering back and forth between something apparitional and something corporeal. In an instant, he rushed forward directly into her body, screaming out in agony. His form passed through her, sucked the breath out of her lungs, turned her blood to ice, stopped her very own heart from beating in her chest. In that instance, she knew she had created a monster.

\--------------

Death surrounded her. As she scrambled forward, she tripped over the empty husks of the monster’s victims that littered the streets around her. Endless screams echoed through the darkness. A menacing laugh began to rise above the cacophony. It called out her name.

“Angela…see what you have done?” the voice hissed, taunting her.

Staring down at her hands, she discovered that they were covered in dark red blood. She frantically tried to wipe the gore from her hands, but the attempt was futile. She looked up and barely recognized her image reflected in a mirror hanging before her.  She was disgusted by what she saw. Her eyes were a cold blue; devoid of life. This was all her fault. She put her face in her hands and began to weep.

Then a whisper sliced through the stillness, “My Goddess...” The voice lingered in the heavy air.

With her eyes still closed, she shuddered and reluctantly raised her head from her hands. She slowly opened her eyes, anticipating the reality of what was waiting for her. She was greeted with the embodiment of death as it enveloped her reflection. It wrapped it's cold, unforgiving hands around her shoulders and she felt the icy grip of death claw at her throat.

In an instant the form dissipated and in it’s place stood Gabriel. His eyes were dark, but his smile seemed friendly, inviting even. A wave of relief washed over her as she turned to face him. The blood had disappeared from her hands and body. He embraced her and brought crashing forth a memory of a time spent together long before the incident that changed everything. Their bodies were entwined atop of a bed, moving at the same frequency, lost together in the moment. She gasped in ecstasy as his body moved in and out of hers, her hands clawing at his sculpted shoulders. He let out a low groan as he slowed his movement, lifting his head to stare into her crystalline eyes.

She gently caressed his face, “I am so sorry Gabriel. I wish I could go back to that moment and do things differently”. He didn’t respond and simply stared at her. She noticed a flicker of something dangerous behind his dark eyes.

Suddenly, his hands were at her throat and she was gasping for breath. She began blindly clawing at his face, but instead of flesh, she felt something cold and hard. The form on top of her had revealed its true form and morphed into a monster. HIs gentle, passionate thrusts were fueled by hatred and he began to hurt her. She cried out in pain and panic began to set in.

In an instance, the monster receded and her sight was met with the barrel of two beautiful crafted shotguns. The monster released a low growl, “Die. Die...DIE” followed by a deafening crash.


	2. The Visit

She shot straight up in bed and called out. She glanced around frantically, the reality of her surroundings quickly sunk in and a wave of calm began to ebb over her. Glancing over to the left side of the room, she noticed that wind was billowing through the open window, which had knocked a picture frame down onto the floor. She sighed and shook her head in relief. Guilt gnawed at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away as she stood up. Walking over to the downturned frame, she bent down to pick it up. She didn’t remember leaving the window open, but she shrugged it off as she placed the frame back in it’s spot on the table.

Grabbing her robe from the back of a nearby chair, she covered herself and headed downstairs to recollect her thoughts. Her dream had left her mind in a fog, and she needed a distraction if she had any hope of falling back asleep.

After a brief stop to fill up a glass of water, she headed to her study and started a fire in order to cut the chill from the air. Regardless, a sudden shiver rocked through her body. She shrugged it off and believed it to be a lingering effect of her nightmare. She lowered herself into the large chair situated near the fireplace and the frame on the end table caught her attention. Grasping it in her hand, she lifts it to her face to examine.

The picture represents the epitome of hope - a group full of new and old acquaintances standing united with the dream of making a difference. Running her fingers over the familiar faces, she lingers over John Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, who are standing side by side. Morrison’s chiseled face and soldier-like stance emanates loyalty, pride, and devotion. His partner, Reyes, stands at his side, with his furrowed brow and large arms crossed across his chest. She let her fingers rest on Gabriel’s form as she stares into his dark eyes, allowing herself to remember what it felt like to get lost in them while in his embrace.

“Those were the days, weren’t they Angela,” whispered a voice from over her shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine. She let out a tiny yelp as she leapt up from her chair, spinning around to face a seemingly empty room. Her knuckles turned white as she held the frame against her chest. Her eyes darted around the room, the shadows cast by the flickering fire sent her imagination into overdrive. She spotted a faint glow in the darkness, as if the atmosphere was changing in front of her very own eyes.

The voice appeared again from the other side of the room, “But they weren’t all good memories, were they?”

She spun in the direction of the voice to come face to face with a terrifying apparition. A dark menacing figure enveloped in shadow, except for a skeletal face that glowed in the firelight. His sudden presence called forth the darkest memories hidden in the deepest crevices of Angela’s soul. The air was sucked from her lungs leaving behind a stinging sensation. Her blood turned to ice, her heart thumped hard in her chest. She had felt this feeling before.

“G-gabriel?” she managed to stammer out once she was able to draw a breath.

He let out a throaty chuckle, “Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time” he drawled as he glided towards her a few steps, the air around him sparked.

“What do you want with me?” She asked as she desperately clung to any remaining strength she held within. Her form turned rigid as she straightened her back and stared into the deep abyss of the mask, searching frantically for his eyes in the darkness beneath his hood. She could feel his eyes burrowing deep into her own, as if they were searching every depth of her face and mind for weakness, searching for an opportunity to strike.

“What do I want with you?” He asked menacingly as he lowered his head slightly, like a hunter does mere seconds before pouncing on it’s prey. She quivered at the mental image, but remained steadfast. Her brow slightly raised in anticipation of his response.

“You knew it was only a matter of time before I came for you,” he taunted as he began to slowly circle her motionless form, observing her from every angle.


	3. The Goddess

She stood still, following his form with her eyes. Her right hand was clenched in a fist and held her nightgown up to reveal her upper thigh. His eyes lingered on the exposed skin, and he paused briefly in order to take in the sight of her body. His gaze traveled up towards her chest, where he noticed that her breath had quickened; her chest moved up and down with each breath. As his path led him behind her, he noticed the rigidity of her back. Her shoulder blades jutted out and the back of her neck was exposed. He felt a sudden desire to grab her by the throat and end this now, but he quickly shook off the feeling and came full circle.

“Well, what is it?” she demanded, her voice shaking slightly.

“I want revenge” he hissed as his spectral form slammed into her, knocking her off of her feet. In an instant she was carried backwards across the room and pinned against the far wall. She gasped for breath as all the air rushed from her lungs. Reaper’s cold hand reached up and grasped her by the throat, his sharp claws dug into the warm flesh of her neck. His other hand tightly gripped her hip, holding her firmly against the wall.

“I am sorry, Gabriel, ” she managed to squeak out, while frantically grabbing at his hand holding her throat.

“You know I never meant for this to happen to you”, she confessed, causing the intensity of his grip to lessen. “I loved you, and you know that. I tried everything I possibly could to save you,” she sputtered out as tears started to well in her eyes.

Her weakness and vulnerability was a rush for him. He had her exactly where he wanted her, exactly how he wanted her. A flash of hesitancy crossed his mind, something that made him lighten his grip on her neck. He shook the feeling away and tightened his grip even more than before causing her to audibly choke.

Angela had begun to plead. Her voice was strained from the pressure of his hand at her throat, “Please, Gabriel, it does not have to be this way. I can try to help you…”

This angered him, and he pulled her slightly forward and slammed her back into the wall causing her to cry out and grit her teeth.

“Oh can you now?” he seethed, moving his face mere inches from hers. Her smell invaded his nostrils. It was a mix of lavender and best of all, fear. 

“Yes, ever since that day, I have been looking into how I could fix what went wrong”, she managed to whimper out, her head was starting to feel fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. He let out a deep, menacing chuckle as he released his hand from her hip and dragged a clawed finger down the side of her face, resting over her lips.

“That is not the type of help I am looking for,” he confessed.

With his one hand still at her throat, he moved the other hand from her face to her thigh, forcefully lifting her nightgown up above her hips. He pushed his body hard up against her, causing her to whimper in response. He growled as he felt her lithe form melt beneath his presence.

“Please…”she begged, “Don’t do this…”.

He felt himself harden by her response. Letting out a low growl, he bent his head down closer towards her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, which caused warmth to spread through her body to her nether regions much against her will. She shuddered at the feeling, at the thought of what Reaper might do to her. It wouldn’t be like the intimate moments they shared before Gabriel was lost to her. Yet part of her was curious, part of her longed to be touched, caressed, taken care of by Gabriel’s skilled and passionate hands. He used to worship her like a -

”Goddess…my Mercy” he whispered into her neck catching Angela by surprise and shaking her to her very core.

“Gabriel?” she questioned, hoping he was in there, hoping he would reach back to her.  
He growled in response and placed both hands roughly on her hips. He hoisted her up to rest on his hips, slamming her upper body back into the wall. She could feel his desire pressed squarely against her and she shuddered in surprise anticipation. Suddenly, she found herself clamoring at the back of Reaper’s head, and in a swift motion she had lowered his hood and unlatched his cowl, causing it to fall to the floor. Beneath revealed a dark shadowed face with intense dark eyes staring angrily back at her. He winced at the exposure, at the vulnerability that action had revealed. She groaned as he forcefully slammed his mouth against hers, his tongue roughly exploring. She grabbed a fistful of his hair in her hand and pulled his head back. He growled in anger and desire and dug his fingers into the exposed flesh of her thighs, causing blood to appear and trickle down her leg and onto the floor. She choked back a cry at the sensation of his claws ripping into her flesh. A flash of warmth radiated from her mound, and she felt herself growing wet. How could her body betray her like this? She found herself beginning to eagerly anticipate the punishment that Reaper had in store for her. She wanted him to punish her. She wanted him to destroy her body and her soul. She needed this redemption to happen because perhaps it would ease her own suffering, end her own guilt. She knew how to get him to give her what she wanted, she had to beg for mercy.

“Please Gabriel,” she cried out, “You are scaring me!” She placed both hands on his chest and tried to forcibly push him away from her.

“God damn right, you should be scared of me,” he threatened and with lightning-like reflexes he grabbed her hands and slammed them into the wall above her head. He used one hand to pin them there, and his other hand returned to her thigh. His hand passed over the recently inflicted wound, causing her to wince, and continued it’s path over her buttock. He firmly grasped her cheek in his hand and groaned. He smiled at the thought of seeing her best asset facing up at him as he pinned her face and chest down and repeatedly forced his throbbing cock into her. Soon enough, he thought. He felt her body melt a little bit, and found that he had to tighten his other grip around her hands to prevent her from sinking to the floor. He had her right where he wanted her. Like a mouse in the confines of a boa constrictor, struggling would only delay the inevitable.

He removed his hand from her behind, and lifted it to his face where he used his teeth to slowly remove his glove. Her eyes darted towards his hand, a flash of fear – or was it longing – crossed her face as her eyes darted back to meet his stare. Smirking, he dropped the glove on the floor and let his hand slowly slither down her stomach towards her wetness. He was surprised and extremely aroused by the reality that she was dripping wet with anticipation. He roughly inserted his middle two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and shudder. He slowly removed his fingers completely, before violently thrusting them back in, his eyes fixated on the agony scrawled across her face. With a few more hard thrusts, her shuddering increased and she let out a moan. He smiled as he remembered all the times he had made her reach orgasm; all the times he had heard that very same moan followed by a throaty exclamation of his name. He shook his head to push away the memories. He had to tease her some more, he had to make her beg for him to desecrate her body.

“Reaper….please,” she pleaded. He hesitated. Was she pleading him to stop, or pleading him to continue? He smirked at the reality that he was in complete control. He slowly removed his fingers, and began to gently rub her clit. She began to struggle. He knew that this was enough to send her over the edge, and she was fighting the urge to cry out. In an instant, he let go of her and let her crumple to the floor. She let out a sob and gasped for breath as her form slouched and she grabbed at her wrists. He looked down upon his most recent victim with a menacing look on his face. Without hesitation, he reached down and grabbed her hair, straightening her up onto her knees. She looked up at him, defeated. As he began to undo the utility belt that was holding up his pants, Angela knew what was in store for her next.


End file.
